Un Planeta mejor
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: En el universo existe solo un sistema solar como el nuestro pero porque es así de sencillo? Qué pasaría si tú yo se repite en varias dimensiones y todas estas a salvar tu planeta…científicos en uno de estos universos encontraron como determinar al salvador de cada planeta. Resumen y primer capitulo adentro.
1. Capítulo 1: Distintas dimenciones

**Resumen:** En el universo existe solo un sistema solar como el nuestro pero porque es así de sencillo? Qué pasaría si tú yo se repite en varias dimensiones y todas estas a salvar tu planeta…científicos en uno de estos universos encontraron como determinar al salvador de cada planeta ¿será que pueden evitar la destrucción de la tierra? ¿Quiénes son los enemigos? ¿Cuántas salvadoras existen? Un gran poder viene con responsabilidad y sacrificio ¿cuál será el precio de salvar a sus seres queridos?

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío Asuka Katsura creador de Blood +, Masami Tsuda autor de Karesi Kanojo no Jijö, Sakura Card Captor y Guerreras Mágicas de CLAMP, Dragon Ball GT del estudio de Toei Animation, Sailor Moon creado por Naoko Takeuchi, Ayashi No Ceres creado por Yü Wataseno, nada de estas series me pertenece, los personajes propios se irán presentando poco a poco esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Advertencias:** No hay ninguna por ahora pero tal vez mas adelante cambie, lo único seria la escritura pues la escribí hace como diez años.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DISTINTAS DIMENCIONES**

En un planeta distante no porque esté lejos sino porque se encuentra en otro tiempo y lugar se encuentran los sobrevivientes de lo que fue un planeta próspero y avanzado.

-El planeta está destruido-dijo un hombre viejo. Al parecer él era el jefe – como paso esto nuestro objetivo era salvar nuestro planeta y resulta que nosotros mismos lo destruimos.

-Y lo peor de todo es que ni aun así pudimos vencerlos escaparon en el último momento –Está vez hablo una persona más joven que la anterior pero por su mirada parecía tan mayor como el otro –Pero ahora estamos seguros que no volverán. Como iba a interesarles un planeta como el nuestro ya no tiene vida que puedan extraer, ni muchos seres que puedan matar para poder extraer su fuerza vital.

-También está el hecho de que saben que descubrimos más de lo que ellos creen –dijo un hombre surcado de arrugas y heridas.

-Es posible que hayan ido a buscar otro planeta como el nuestro –Dijo un hombre viejo.

-Bueno eso ya no nos incumbe a nosotros. Ahora solo tenemos que dedicarnos a la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta –musito el hombre joven.

-Crees que pueda haber reconstrucción después de lo que hemos hecho –dijo una mujer con rostro muy severo – ¡hemos visto morir al propio planeta! No puede haber reconstrucción ¡sin un planeta vivo! ¡Y eso es lo que nos hace falta!

-Podríamos buscar un planeta donde establecernos –dijo otra voz de mujer –podríamos explorar el universo, ¡con nuestra tecnología podríamos encontrar un planeta acorde a nuestras necesidades!

-Solo estas suponiendo ¿qué tal si no encontramos nada? ¡Qué tal si perdemos nuestro tiempo en buscar un planeta que no existe! –dijo la mujer de rostro severo.

-Bueno siquiera yo doy soluciones no las deshago ni mucho menos me conformo con nuestro futuro…

-Ya basta –interrumpió un anciano, en su mirada reflejaba autoridad y tristeza –solo falta que empecemos a pelearnos entre nosotros. Todos tienen un poco de razón –y observo a todos (que le prestaban absoluta atención)-el planeta está muerto y aunque pongamos de nuestra parte no podremos reconstruirla, también está el hecho que tenemos que buscar un lugar donde habitar, pero no podemos ir a buscar un planeta que no sabemos si existe y en el caso que existiera ya estará habitado, por otro lado los CCARITELS aun andan sueltos y no digan que no es nuestra responsabilidad ya que si los hubiéramos vencido no irían en busca de otro planeta después la destrucción de este….

-Ahí tienen la prueba si ellos pueden encontrar otro planeta por que no nosotros no…

-Déjame recordarte que ellos pueden viajar a otras dimensiones sin ser destruidos como lo seriamos nosotros ya que pertenecemos a esta. También está el hecho que quisiéramos destruirlos lo que ocasiono esto –y señalo su alrededor.

En su atrás había un mundo que al verlo nadie pensaría que alguna vez fue habitado solo había un desierto que se extendía a todo su alrededor no había casas, ríos o rocas solo arena que por alguna razón parecía negra oscura.

-Es cierto debemos buscar vengarnos…

-No, no, nosotros somos seres que jamás buscamos el mal a otros, solo digamos que buscaremos el equilibrio a las cosas.

-Pero ARCTACTUS como lo haremos si tú lo has dicho no podemos viajar a distintas dimensiones y a esta hora ellos estarán a medio camino.

-Lo se PIXIS lo sé pero según nuestras investigaciones en cada dimensión existen alguien capaz de cruzar esa barrera….

-Oh! Por favor, si vamos a seguir con los cuentos de hadas me inclino por mi idea –dijo la voz de la segunda mujer.

-Discúlpame pero no son cuentos de hadas he comprobado esos datos y son correctos.

-¿Ha si pues como lo has comprobado? ¿Y si hay uno en cada universo donde esta ese alguien? ¿Eh?

-Murió era nacido de **JUNO** y como sabemos toda su familia murió.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados incluso había quienes tenían la boca abierta, el solo se encogió de hombros y continuo.

-Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a las demás personas de cada dimensión diferente y resucitaría para poder ponerle frente a esos tan repulsivos, y también podríamos evitar que otro planta quede como el nuestro.

-¿Pero cómo lo lograremos sino tenemos suficiente tecnología? –dijo un hombre que por primera vez hablo –como lo lograremos si tal vez no sobreviviremos porque este no es un lugar habitable.

-Tienes razón DRACO pero debo informarte que eso no es del todo cierto, por que debo decirte que bajo un absoluto secreto hemos creado una fortaleza en el espacio y sobreviviremos ahí te lo aseguro, y respecto a buscarlos. No sé si se acuerdan sobre la máquina que usamos hace un tiempo para averiguar quiénes eran ellos y como podíamos vencerlos. De esa misma forma podemos ver en los otros universos intactos. El responsable de la nave vendrá a recogernos dentro de unos momentos a los sobrevivientes. Creo que somos alrededor de 20 familias PIXIS por favor averigua si hay más sobrevivientes los demás ayúdenla yo iré a ver el punto de reunión para ver si ya llego.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos a la vez.

Todos se dispersaron en distintas direcciones mientras que el anciano se dirigió a una loma en el norte una vez ahí miro hacia el cielo parecía que una estrella se estuviera acercando. Luego de un momento una nave mediana aterrizo unos metros más haya el anciano espero a que la nave abriera la puerta para empezó a acercarse a esta. Una persona de unos 20 años bajo de la nave.

-Disculpe por la tardanza majestad paro ya destruida la tierra no se hizo fácil encontrar el punto de reunión –expreso una gran sonrisa –me alegro de que este bien pensé que abrían muerto todos ¡con tremenda explosión pensé que no abrían sobrevivientes!

-pues aun así el precio para ganar esta batalla fue muy grande, ahora nuestro planeta se ha destruido y quedamos muy pocos, CHAMAELEON ahora los demás están buscando a mas sobrevivientes no tardaran en llegar.

-¿Cuantos sobrevivieron?

-Somos alrededor de unas 20 familias suficientes para tomar un cargo y ser útiles en la nave.

-Usted cree eso sabe que la nave es muy compleja y esta…..

-No te preocupes por eso lo afrontaremos cuando nos toque hacerlo.

-Como usted diga –miro a su izquierda –ya veo ahí vienen al parecer la mayoría son mayores eso es muy bueno.

-¿ARCTACTUS, esta es la nave? Parece muy pequeña, supongo que este es encargado de cuidarla, ¿pero usted cree que sea suficiente con esta nave?

-PIXIS me alegro de verla tan pronto, déjeme presentarles a….

-Mi nombre es CHAMAELEON hijo de la familia de ORION, y no esta no es la estación o la nave madre solo una nave de transporte aunque es muy pequeña es muy rápida y como el mensaje que me envió su majestad fue que venga lo antes posible tome cualquier nave y vine en su busca.

Todos se quedaran como estatuas mirando hacia él, solo el más joven pudo recuperarse con más rapidez y dijo:

-¿Eres hijo de la familia de ORION? No, no puede ser, todos sabemos que mataron a todos cuando llegaron los CCARITELS por ser las personas que custodiaban la puertas de nuestro planeta y eso ocurrió hace 16 años –lo dijo con la mirada llena de sorpresa –¿cómo puede ser posible?

-Yo se los explicare –dijo CHAMAELEON con voz serena –mis padres es decir CRUX y CORVUS de la familia de ORION lucharon incansablemente pero al ver como no podían vencernos trataron de averiguar sus puntos débiles recabaron toda la información y la pusieron en una pequeña nave junto a mí la soltaron junto en el momento en el que hicieron estallar la nave en la que ellos estaban para que no notasen mi presencia –lo dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Espera un momento la máquina de la que hablo ARCTACTUS, esa con la que descubriremos sus debilidades ¿fue diseño de tus padres? Pero… pero…. ¿porque no nos lo dijo? –Miro así el anciano con los ojos desorbitados – ¿porque nunca nos lo comento?

El anciano respiro profundamente y dijo -ya se los dije esto estaba hecho bajo el absoluto secreto no lo sabían más de cinco personal no es que desconfiemos de los demás sino que si le contábamos a los demás existía una gran probabilidad de que uno de ustedes sean capturados y fuera obligado a revelar esto y ese era un lujo que no podíamos darnos.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos dentro de poco el planeta explotara y tal vez quedemos capturados por la explosión –dijo CHAMAELEON.

-¿Que…..que….que el planeta va estallar?

-¡He dicho que nos vayamos!

Todos subieron sin más replicas a la nave estando ahí adentro no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de conmoción y sorpresa, por dentro la nave era aún más grande de lo que parecía por fuera era obvio que superaban en todo a su tecnología.

-PIXIS no encontraron a nadie más ¿verdad?

-No ARCTACTUS todo estaba convertido en un cementerio, en un desierto.

-Muy bien entonces CHAMAELEON ya puedes despegar.

Está bien siéntense solo al despegar luego podrán caminar tranquilamente por toda la nave. Por cierto majestad necesito la lista de todos los sobrevivientes antes de llegar a la estación para que pueda tener sus pases de entrada.

-Está bien todos ya escribieron sus nombres en el papel que les di. Solo el de las familias.

-¡Sí!

-Muy bien CHAMAELEON esta es la lista de todos los sobrevivientes –le entrego una pequeña lista de unas 20 familias.

CHAMAELEON tomo la lista con nombres. Los siguientes:

ATLAS ANDROMEDA

DEIMOSCARONTE

ELARA GADIMEDES

FEBE AMALTEA

JANO OBERON

IO FEDA

NEREIDA TITANIA

TRITON DIONE

TELESTO UMBRELA

MIRANDA

Dentro de la nave CHAMAELEON empezó a grabar los nombres en la computadora de la nave, había dejado el mando de la nave a ARCTACTUS que tenía la mirada firme al frente.

-Llegamos dentro de 5 minutos, CHAMALEON ya codificaste los nombres en la memoria de la nave –pregunto con cierto apuro –no queremos que existía ningún tipo de contra tiempo a antes de ingresar.

-No se preocupe todo esta listo, además PHONIX se encargara de lo demás.

-¿PHONIX? ¿Quién es PHONIX? –pregunto un hombre que según la lista se llamada o venia de la familia JUNO.

-Bueno es la persona que se encarga de los sistemas de entrada como de salida o bueno eso es lo que hará de ahora en adelante.

La estación era enorme la nave comparada con ella era una hormiga cuando desembarcaron una mujer joven los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a GALACTICA nave transbordo de ELIDON –se acercó un paso y extendió los brazos y continuó –mi nombre es PHONIX todo está preparado para recibir a nuestros invitados –espero un asentimiento de ella –pus guíalos a dentro y entrégales sus nuevos pases de identificación –se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los demás –ese pase les permitirá entrar por la mayoría de las puertas, la seguridad es primero ante todo.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy de rutina todos se instalaron en la nave tardaron un poco en poder acostumbrarse, luego también tuvieron que aprender sus nuevas posiciones en la nave solo para los mayores para los que cumplieron más de 4 galaxias elípticas, los demás hijos de las familias sobrevivientes asistieron a auditorios donde se les enseñaba el manejo de la nave ya que ellos suplirían a sus padres cuando se les necesitara.

Como se planeó las investigaciones se hicieron buscaron localizaciones de diversos universos pero solo encontraron 7 en distintos puntos de referencias de localización. Respecto a las personas que según pueden atravesar a distintas dimensiones.

Según la leyenda decía así "de cada universo solo uno es el heredero del universo como hogar, solo uno lleva la sangre pura y sin corrupción y será ese quien tendrá la fuerza de poder ver a sus iguales es porque solo esos son quienes son iguales aunque estén en universos diferentes solo esos son quienes tienen el poder de todo el universo"

Bajo estas palabras ellos buscaron señal de una persona en cada universo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no encontraron a ningún hombre con estas señas.

-Es inútil ARCTACTUS hemos buscado en todas partes y no hay rastro de esa persona en cada universo –dijo PIXIS –no hay ningún hombre que demuestre reflejo bajo la luz divina que nos dijiste.

-Hombre ¿buscaron solo a un hombre?

-Bueno tu nos dijiste que era LUPUS y…

-Les dije que era nacido de JUNO en realidad era uno de sus hijos. Bueno no sabemos quién era en realidad ellos fueron destruidos. Ahora quiero que los busque sea niño, bebe o joven entendido.

-Si ARCTACTUS volveremos a hacer todo el estudio.

Nuevamente el tiempo paso muy rápido ellos sabían que los CCARITELS tardarían mucho en recuperarse del daño que sufrieron en la guerra con ello siquiera les daba unas 10 galaxias elípticas pero el tiempo pasaba y con eso su oportunidad de encontrar a los elegidos. Al fin una tarde mientras pasaba la luz nuevamente por un lugar del planeta de su mismo planeta paro en otra dimensión.

-Esto es inútil no existe el tal elegido –dijo un hombre que manejaba una maquina muy rara que parecía entre una lupa y una linterna –y como lo veo si existió ya murió tal vez por causas naturales o tal vez un accidente –añadió con un gran bostezó.

-AQUILA, no estamos seguros de eso pero nos dieron una orden y nuestro deber es obedecer –dijo con una mirada severa –y aunque tuviéramos razón si no intentamos esto que haremos esta es nuestra única oportunidad.

-MONOCEROS, MONOCEROS, tal como lo veo sería más fácil apuntar al azar tal vez así terminaríamos más rápido. Podría ser aquel bebe o aquel niño o quizás aquella niña…..

-Ya basta AQUILA basta –dijo en voz alta y agarrando la muñeca –no juegues con ese arma es muy sensible y….y…..y ¡mira! Una sombra…una sombra bajo la luz divina esa chica se refleja bajo la luz v….ve...e… a avisarle a…a….ARCTACTUS yo la ubicare por cuadrantes para localizarla mejor para poder seguirla.

-Sí, y ¡voy!

Cuando volvió con ARCTACTUS revisaron todos los datos de esa niña, todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una niña de menos de 2 galaxias elípticas.

-Como puede ser esa pequeña niña están seguros que la maquina está bien porque creo que ahí hay un grave error.

-No, no hay ningún error es ella la elegida.

-Pero ARCTACTUS tu dijiste que era alguien varón.

-No CORVUS pensé que lo era pero me equivoque….

-Pero en la leyenda dice que los elegidos serán iguales ¿cómo es posible que esa niña sea igual a LUPUS o a su hijo?

-Me temo que no eran ninguno de los dos. Muy pocos lo sabían pero su esposa no murió por causas naturales como todos piensan sino que murió al dar a luz a una bebe una niña, yo nunca pensé que el reflejo fuera de la bebe me fui a los más obvio y me equivoque.

-Entonces esa pequeña es a la que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-Si quisieron que busque a las demás en los demás dimensiones búsquenlas entre la edad de esta niñ galaxias elípticas.

La mayoría de las personas ahí no creían que esa niña fuera la gran cosa pero no se atrevieron a decir nada por un lado porque le tenían un gran respecto a ARCTACTUS y por otro porque pensaron que no tenían nada que perder.

Pronto encontraron a más elegidas algunas más mayores que la primera pero igual que ella no parecían que tuvieran nada extraordinario. No fue hasta que las siguieron a cada paso que descubrieron que podían hacer cosas extraordinarias tanto algunas en magia, pelea, inteligencia. Pronto idearon como poder traerlas ante ellos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que no podían obligarlas a nada por esa razón decidieron preguntarles si querían luchar a su lado, también estuvieron de acuerdo que si entrenaban lo harían ahí y por eso ellas tendrían que dejar a sus familias y algunos se opusieron a la idea de bórrales las memorias. Al final quedaron de acuerdo en borrarles la memoria con la condición de que se les avisara antes que firmen un contrato en la que aceptan el hecho de que les borren las memorias. Así que un día se propusieron traerlas ante su presencia.

 **N.A.:** Sé que con este capítulo no les digo mucho pero las cosas mejoran en el siguiente capítulo y tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Los elegidos

**Resumen:** En el universo existe solo un sistema solar como el nuestro pero porque es así de sencillo? Qué pasaría si tú yo se repite en varias dimensiones y todas estas a salvar tu planeta…científicos en uno de estos universos encontraron como determinar al salvador de cada planeta ¿será que pueden evitar la destrucción de la tierra? ¿Quiénes son los enemigos? ¿Cuántas salvadoras existen? Un gran poder viene con responsabilidad y sacrificio ¿cuál será el precio de salvar a sus seres queridos?

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío Asuka Katsura creador de Blood +, Masami Tsuda autor de Karesi Kanojo no Jijö, Sakura Card Captor y Guerreras Mágicas de CLAMP, Dragon Ball GT del estudio de Toei Animation, Sailor Moon creado por Naoko Takeuchi, Ayashi No Ceres creado por Yü Wataseno, nada de estas series me pertenece, los personajes propios se irán presentando poco a poco esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Advertencias:** No hay ninguna por ahora pero tal vez mas adelante cambie, lo único seria la escritura pues la escribí hace como diez años.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LOS ELEGIDOS**

 **PARTE #1**

En una población no muy pequeña cerca de SENDAI en las calles se llenan por una fiesta típica de la población, flores llenan el ambiente junto a risas y gritos de alegría.

En una calle se p repara un escenario donde se efectuará una pequeña obra quien ya era una tradición de cada año.

Así una jovencita se encuentra ensayando al parecer unas líneas de la obra.

\- ¡Ah!...estoy muy nerviosa no sé cómo voy hacer esto…

-Ya lo has hacho en otras ocasiones SAKURA no te pongas tan nerviosa estoy segura que lo harás muy bien eres un sol delante de la cámara y no creo que estar delante de tantas personas te haga fallar en algún momento –dijo con una gran sonrisa y una expresión de profunda admiración hacia ella –tal vez estés tan nerviosa porque el joven LÍ estará entre el público –añadió con cierta picardía en sus ojos.

Ante la mención de esto SAKURA se puso rígida como una tabla y un tono rosa cruzo sus mejillas –No…no digas eso TOMOYO, no debiste decirle sobre la obra, ni…ni pedirle que viniera a verla. Tal vez el no quería venir y….

-Cómo puedes creer eso si él se mostró muy interesado en verla, además será la primera vez aquí ya eres muy conocida y toda la ciudad espera verte en la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-Dejemos de hablar de ese tema vamos al colegio o se nos hará tarde para el ensayo.

-Mañana cuando sea la obra será un día memorable –suspiro profundamente y añadió con el mismo tono de en belezo –espero poder gravar tu hermoso desempeño….

-Date prisa que se nos hace tarde –ella salió corriendo en dirección hacia una estrecha calle doblo la esquina y desapareció.

TOMOYO la siguió, pero antes de que llegara a la esquina una luz muy fuerte se vio por un momento y desapareció muy rápido en dirección donde estaba SAKURA. Ella corrió y cuando doblo la esquina pensó que vería a SAKURA tan asombrada como ella por la luz, pero…no estaba SAKURA no estaba ella había desaparecido. TOMOYO se asusto llegue por mucho que la haya adelantado ella seguiría a la vista.

\- ¿SAKURA?¿SAKURA? ¿Dónde estás? –trato de convencerse de que ella se había ido sola al colegio así que después de buscarla un momento se marchó. Cuando llego al colegio y no la encontró se asustó bastante, pregunto a sus compañeros si no le habían visto pero cuando le dijeron que no le habían visto salió corriendo a seguirle buscando. Ya entraba la noche no la encontró muy asustada se fue a la casa de ella pensaba que tal vez se había vuelto a su casa como estuvo ella todo el día caminando en la calle no pudo avisarle.

Cuando llegaba a la casa de SAKURA, vio a su padre y hermano saliendo de su casa, se apresuró para poder alcanzarlos.

-Buenas noches señor ¿puedo hablar con SAKURA un momento? –dijo segura al convencerse por fin de que ella estaba ahí.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento TOMOYO pero pensaba que ella estaba contigo, no la vi en todo el día, iba hacia tu casa en estos momentos para ver si se encontraba ahí.

-Lo siento señor pero no –dijo un tanto agitada por el susto –estábamos en la tarde pero luego desapareció la busque por todas partes pero no pude localizarla pensé que ella había vuelto aquí y…

-¿No encontraste a SAKURA en toda la tarde no estaría en una de las casas de sus amigas? –añadió preocupado su hermano.

-No lo creo porque antes pase por el colegio y les pregunte se no le habían visto. Si habría ido a casa de alguna me hubiera avisado porque me vieron que me urgía comunicarme con ella.

-Sera mejor salir a buscarla y se hace bastante tarde y aún no sabemos nada de ella.

Pero esa noche fue inútil buscarla, porque incluso TOMOYO mando a sus guardaespaldas para que les ayudaran en su búsqueda ya que ella no podía porque en ese momento era demasiado tarde y su madre le pidió que volviera a su casa, pero aun así SAKURA no apareció. Ya en la mañana fueron a una delegación para poder notificarla como desaparecida su hermano era el que más se esforzaba por encontrarla como desaparecida su hermano era el que más se esforzaba por encontrarla ese día se suponía que tendría que trabajar como oso de la feria pero dejo todo eso de lado y solo se dedicó a buscar a su hermana. Al llegar casi el medio día fue que ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal.

-Que tal TOMOYO te vez agotada debieron darte gran responsabilidad para que estés así –dijo una niña de cabello negro y largo sonriéndole.

\- ¡MEILIN! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo TOMOYO con un gesto de sorpresa

\- ¡Pero si tú nos invitaste! ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

-S….si, si ¿per….pero donde esta LI? –mirando hacia un lado por si estaba cerca.

\- ¡Ah! Él no se aguantó las ganas y fue directo hacia el lugar donde se efectuará la obra dijo que reservaría los mejores lugares para ver a KINOMOTO. La verdad no sé qué tanto le ve a ella, yo soy mucho más bonita –añadió con cierto tono de petulancia.

-Umn…será mejor ir de inmediato ahí sino quién podrá explicarlo –lo dijo con tono preocupado y luego salió corriendo hacia la calle.

-¡Hey! TOMOYO espera ¿decirle que…? –la siguió hacia la calle abierta.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde un día antes TOMOYO y SAKURA se encontraban practicando la obra vieron a un muchacho buen mozo parado frente a un cartel que decía "CANCELADO"

Y la verdad es que aquella mañana cuando TOMOYO les había contado sobre la desaparición de SAKURA sus compañeros dudado en cancelar la obra y ayudar a buscar a SAKURA.

\- ¡Cancelado! ¡eso es lo que tenías que explicar! ¡por qué cancelaron la obra! –dijo MEILIN con molestia en a la voz.

\- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto el muchacho llamado LI –¿Qué paso para que cancelaran la obra?

-Eso no importa ¡ahora!, que cancelaran la obra solo quiere decir que vinimos a Japón para ¡en vano!….al menos yo porque tu no perderás ninguna oportunidad con KINOMOTO estoy segura de eso –dijo con enfado.

\- ¡Silencio MEILIN! -la hizo callar y ella le miro aun con mas enfado –que no entiendes que tuvo que pasar algo realmente grave para que suspendieran la obra la vez pasada no quisieron suspenderla, aunque tuvieron a dos de los que actuaban con fracturas.

-Bueno eso fue porque nosotros los remplazamos y a decir verdad lo hicimos realmente bien, aunque no hubiéremos….

\- ¡TOMOYO! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que suspendieran la obra?

-Bueno…es que se trata de SAKURA ella….

-No me digas que le dio un ataque de pánico, bueno eso lo explicaría todo porque si ella no actúa tu no podrías….

\- ¿Qué te calles MEILIN? –esta vez su tono de voz se convirtió en una voz con gran autoridad –TOMOYO ¿acaso SAKURA sufrió un accidente? ¿está bien? ¿dónde está? ¿está en su casa? ¿por…?

-¡Lo….lo siento! –en ese momento se desmorono toda la angustia que había sentido desde el día anterior que se rompió a llorar cubriéndose la cara dijo –pero no sabemos nada, no está en su casa, no sabemos dónde está, si está bien o si está mal no la podemos encontrar desde ayer y….y no se…no sé qué vamos hacer –le conto todo lo ocurrido el día anterior como la busco, como el padre y hermano de SAKURA pusieron la denuncia aquella misma mañana como no encontraron nada de ella, a cada palabra que decía tanto MEILIN como LI ponían más su cara de conmoción, pero era LI el que lo demostraba más con un gesto de preocupación y de impaciencia.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan nada de ella hasta ahora? ¿no pudo desaparecerse en el aire? ¡yo ayudare a buscarla! –dijo LI con un firme se puso de pie y empezó a correr.

Aunque como dijo LI era increíble que no supieran nada de ella hasta ese momento, en los siguientes días no les fue mejor por más que buscaron no la encontraron por ningún lado y así pasaron meses y meses, pero no tuvieron mejor suerte aquel día, un día antes de un festival desapareció una niña, desapareció como si se hubiera ido con el aire.

 **PARTE #2**

En otro lugar llamado HOKAIDO bajo el manto oscuro de la noche en una casa se encontraba una chica discutiendo con un gato negro.

\- Yo también quiero ir LUNA tal vez es algo peligroso y como DARIEL no esta puede ser peligroso –decía la chica tenía el cabello rubio muy largo en ese momento se encontraba suelto y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran de color celeste, ese momento los usaba para hacer un puchero.

\- HAYYY. SERENA no insistas, tú tienes que estudiar o es que quieres reprobar es tu último curso ¿acaso quieres repetirlo? –le hablo el gato negro.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO. No quiero ¡no quiero! Me quiero graduar para casarme con mi querido DARIEL –dijo con los ojos brillantes

-Entonces quédate a estudiar…-le contesto el gato, pero la chica le interrumpió.

\- ¡Es que no entiendo nada! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –eres muy mala LUNA me dejas aquí sabiendo que no podre estudiar de igual forma.

-Por eso de dije que le pidieres ayuda a EMI ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda? –le pregunto

-Pero es que ella también tiene un examen para una beca en el extranjero no quería molestarla –le contesto –umnn…. –dijo llorando –¿Qué voy hacer? ¡Reprobaré y DARIEL ya no me querrá! –dijo imaginándose como su novio la dejaría.

-SERENA solo estudia –la animo la gata –yo sé que tú puedes, solo deja de distraerte –continuo –Bueno ya me voy esa distorsión en las dimensiones no me gusta, no me esperes estudia y luego descansa. Saludare a las chicas si me las encuentro. –le dijo antes de marcharse.

En ese momento cuando la gata daba la vuelta la esquina una luz intensa pareció salir de la habitación de la chica y cuando desapareció la chica ya no se encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el gato volvía después de estar toda la noche fuera cuando entro a la habitación y vio que estaba vacía pensó que por fin SERENA se había levantado temprano para ir al colegio así que no la busco y prefirió que descansar y esperarla. Se despertó muy tarde sorprendida de que SERENA no la haya molestado todavía, miro la hora y vio que ya iban a ser 7 de la noche, y era raro que no estuviera ya en casa. Subió al escritorio para salir por la ventana, pero entonces vio el broche mágico de SERENA en la casa, eso solo significaba que ella estaba indefensa en la calle, justo en ese momento alguien toco el timbre de la casa.

En una dimensión donde TOKYO está muy avanzada justo en las afueras del pueblo una niña desapareció, aunque su familia y amigos tenían una habilidad muy especial con la cual podían localizar a personas en todo el mundo no lograron encontrarla desapareció no la sentían en ningún lado.

Yukino Miyasagua cuando desapareció de la ciudad de YOKOHAMA fue buscada de inmediato ya que su novio (SOHICHIRO ARIMA) al no verla en clase pensó que algo debió pasarle ya que ella se hubiera cortado un brazo antes de inasistir a clases por su propia voluntad cuando la encontraron al igual que con SAKURA siguieron buscándola sin descanzo.

En otra parte la que desapareció fue una joven casada, pero, aunque lo estaba no pasaba de las 3 galaxias elípticas su esposo la busco mucho pero igual que las anteriores no la encontró se desesperó mucho porque pensó que talvez se había hecho daño ella misma ya que últimamente estaba muy deprimida por la pérdida de su hijo de los dos.

En Okinawa un joven de unos 20 años fue a visitar la tumba en la que descansaba su hermana porque, aunque no la escuchaba a ella estaba seguro que lo escucharía a el pedirle perdón por que no pudo cumplir su promesa, hace pocos días de un día para otro sus sobrinas enfermaron y murieron nadie supo explicarlo pero fue una tristeza grande y venía a comunicárselo a ella. Pero se sorprendió mucho al hallar ahí solo el capullo donde tendría que estar su hermana. Alerto a la asociación escudo rojo, pero ellos tampoco hallaron una explicación buena, el se desesperó por que no podía hacer nada para encontrarla. Un día mientras caminaba distraído en la calle alguien se interpuso en su camino pensaba decirle que se hiciera a un lado (ya que esos días estaba de un humor de perros) pero se sorprendió al encontrar a…

\- HAJI! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra SAYA? – preguntó seriamente.

\- Pero es que ni tú lo sabes he estado como loco buscándola por todas partes y llegue a pensar que tú te la habías llevado. ¿Crees que despertó y se fue?

\- No su despertar es solo pasando 30 años y solo, a menos que yo la despierte antes con mi sangre pudo haber despertado. Eso es imposible ya que yo no lo hice.

\- ¿Pero entonces donde se encuentra?

Con la ayuda de HAJI siguieron en busca de SAYA pero no tuvieron éxito era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

En la ciudad de Tokio una joven de unos 14 años desapareció solo parecieron notarlo sus amigas y familias ya que entonces la ciudad sufría grandes cambios ya que por una extraña razón un mundo llamado Céfiro se unía al real solo había tres personas que sabían de este mundo en Tokio ellas eran ANAIS, MARINA y LUCY. Esta última fue la que desapareció como algunas personas en los cambios surgidos.

\- ANAIS! Protege la zona ESTE de los monstruos que yo me arreglare aquí- exclamo una chica de pelo azulado.

\- No podrás tu sola con todos estos-le respondió su compañera de pelo rubio y corto.

\- Pero es que la otra zona esta…ANAIS ¡CUIDADO! – grito muy fuerte pues su amiga estaba a punto de ser atacada por detrás.

Pero una sombra agarro a ANAIS y la salvo del peligro llevándola fuera del peligro y lejos del lugar. MARINA sonrió ya que pudo ver quien era y agradeció que se la llevasen lejos del peligro.

\- Nosotros no te dejaremos solos preciosa- salió una voz de la oscuridad.

\- Qué bueno que vinieran ya nos preguntábamos cuando llegarían….

\- Y LUCY al no verla con ustedes LATIS fue a buscarla por su cuenta….está loco por ella, pero no puedo culparlo ya que también estoy loco por….- se detuvo por que MARINA había busto una cara muy triste - ¿Qué pasa acaso LUCY resulto herida en alguna batalla y por eso no está aquí? ¿Qué pasa MARINA por que no dices nada?

En otro lugar ANAIS trataba de sacarse de su salvador porque pensaba en MARINA en el peligro que se exponía sola no quería perder a otra amiga.

\- ¡Que me sueltes! Te agradezco el salvarme, pero ¡suéltame! – dijo golpeando su pecho con los puños.

\- ¡VAYA! Si es así como tratas a todos tus salvadores no tendré por qué estar celoso por el tiempo que no te vi….

\- PARIS ¿qué haces aquí? - se sorprendió al verle.

\- Bueno no solo monstruos pueden pasar a este lado….

\- Bájame PARIS tengo que ayudar a…

\- Relájate ANAIS todo estará bien ASCOT y LATIS están tratando de ayudar a LUCY y a MARINA no les pasara nada…

\- Entonces ¿LUCY estaba con ustedes por eso desapareció de Tokio? - pregunto con luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- Pero que dices LATIS fue a buscar a LUCY en otras zonas de peligro al no verla con ustedes…sabes sonrió mucho al pensar que LUCY no cambio para nada eso de ir a buscar lucha sola es muy típico…

\- CALLATE DE UNA VEZ – le grito muy fuerte- ahora es mejor que vayamos a buscar a LATIS si no seguirá su búsqueda en vano.

Todos se dirigieron en la búsqueda de LATIS cuando lo encontraron estaba muy seria parecía haber crecido unos 10 cm. más que la última vez que lo vieron llegaron juntos MARINA, ASCOT, PARIS y ANAIS las dos chicas parecían muy pero muy tristes cuando se acercaron a LATIS se tomaron de la mano y le dirigieron una mirada muy significativa.

\- no – les respondió LATIS de manera firme- no lo creo LUCY está bien – afirmo de manera tajante- ella no moriría antes que yo… yo vine a protegerla…

\- LATIS- dijo en un pequeño susurro ANAIS- ella no está muerta yo también creo que está viva en…algún lado.

\- ¿Qué? Pero entonces donde…

\- no sabemos- agrego MARINA con lágrimas en los ojos - no lo sabemos la buscamos cuando desapareció antes que esto – dijo señalando a su alrededor- pase, pero no la encontramos y después cuando todo… los monstruos, los edificios, bosques aparecieron también lo hicieron nuestros guante, armadura y poderes. El guante de LUCY apareció junto al nuestro- dijo sacando el guante de uno de sus bolsillos…

\- desapareció – repitió LATIS- y no la pudieron hallar… pues yo lo haré.

Así con la ayuda de los recién llegados se pusieron a buscar a LUCY mientras combatían con los monstruos, pero fue todo en vano ya que no la hallaron y sus esperanzas fueron muriendo poco a poco.

En una nave muy grande se encontraban 7 niñas en diferentes…se podría decir habitaciones porque tenía porque tenían camas pero solo eso es con lo que contaban, camas y pequeños cuartos de baño, esas niñas estaban hacia 5 días que se pasaron sentadas en su rincón pensando en cómo salir, el primer día que estuvieron cada una intentando como salir pero fue inútil aunque algunas utilizaron cosas extraordinarias poderes que en cierto modo eran iguales.

En el sexto día de su retención paso algo extraño las paredes tanto de izquierda a derecha quedaron unidas las 7 habitaciones, las 7 chicas se quedaron mirando por un momento y luego cada una se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la primera habitación que se encontraba a su izquierda como si fuera así como lo hubiera planeado llegar ahí todas se mirando casi todas eran de la misma edad.

-Esta que ninguna de nosotras es uno de los que nos secuestró, así que será mejor que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es AYA antes que me secuestraran vivía con una casa en la provincia de Naiguino a orillas del mar y….

\- ¿De dónde? Jamás había oído hablar de esa provincia –miro hacia AYA y añadió –pero eso ahora no importa, yo me llamo YUKINO MIYAZAWA yo soy estudiante de la escuela superior de YOKOHAMA.

-Mi nombre es LUCY y soy de…vivo en la ciudad de TOKIO.

-El mío es SERENA KATSURAGUI y también soy estudiante de la escuela suprior de HOKAIDO pero solo me faltaba unos días para terminar.

-Soy SAYA, mucho gusto yo soy de OKINAWA.

-Díganme solo PANM yo también vivo cerca de la ciudad de TOKIO.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual seis de ellas esperaban que se presentara la séptima que había sido la que se encontraba en esa habitación y no había abierto los ojos para nada cuando las demás llegaron.

\- ¿Tu cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes hablarme? –pregunto AYA, al no obtener respuesta siguió insistiendo, pero al cabo de 15 largos minutos se cansó y decidió sentarse en la cama.

Permanecieron quietas todo el tiempo posible hasta que alguien, no sabían quién, introdujo comida para las 7. Todas agarraron un plato menos la que se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos serados y de quien no conocían el nombre.

-Creo que nos ponen a prueba –dijo AYA

\- ¿A prueba de que? no nos pidieron que hagamos nada….-decía PANM

-No se trata de ese tipo de prueba pienso, que prueban si podemos estar quietas sin hacer ruido, si juntas podemos planear en plan de escape –continuó AYA

-Pues no lo creo –dijo YUKINO –pienso que tiene un plan, que no se trata de dinero porque no creo que piensen que al secuestrarme pidan mucho dinero porque mi familia no será pobre, pero estoy lejos de ser de familia rica.

-Yo opino lo mismo, porque mis padres jamás tienen suficiente dinero y menos ahora que acabamos de mudarnos, ni aunque pudiéramos vender todo nuestro patrimonio no llegaríamos a una suma considerable de dinero.

-Pero entonces por qué nos tienen aquí, por qué no nos dicen nada, no sé ustedes, pero yo no he visto a nadie ni se cómo llegue aquí… -dijo SERENA con un tono de desesperación.

Alguien suspiro en ese momento, pero nadie vio quien era, porque todas meditaban con la cabeza agachada, alguien empezó a caminar y recorrer una a una las habitaciones, pero las demás ni se inmutaron pensaban que, como ellas, la persona que caminaba lo hacía para no sentirse impotente por esa situación.

-Todas son iguales hasta el último rincón, las camas y el baño –dijo una voz suave que no conocían. Todas levantaron sus cabezas y se sorprendieron al ver que esa chica que estaba sentada en el suelo ahora estaba de pie observando con intereses una habitación más allá.

\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó con tono autoritario YUKINO.

\- ¡oh! Lo siento mi nombre es SAKURA KINOMOTO soy de un pueblo en la provincia de SENDAI –sonrió ampliamente como ese estuviera presentando ante un grupo con el que pretendía tomarse una taza de té –decía que todas las habitaciones con iguales no tienen nada de diferente –añadió con cierta mirada calculadora.

-Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando? ¿Qué acaso te interesa la decoración…?

-No, no es eso lo que pasa es que… no estoy segura –puso una mirada penetrante -¿A ver díganme cómo fue que las secuestraron? –al ver que abrían la boca para protestarse apresuro a añadir –¿lo último que recuerdan antes de aparecer aquí?

Todas contaron su relato cuando terminaron todas se sorprendieron de algo…

-Sí, a mí también me pasó algo parecido, eso quiere decir que planean casi que planean casi lo mismo como a todas nosotras o al menos eso pienso.

De pronto una puerta que no estaba ahí se abrió dejando ver una alta figura que por lo que parecía era un poco anciano.

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye!


End file.
